


Alibi Room

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mickey Milkovich & Kevin friendship, Sex Talk, Sharing Clothes, Smut, drunk proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey loves bragging about his sex life with Ian to Kevin in the Alibi. Unfortunately, Mickey and Ian didn't have sex in four whole days. Then Mickey gives "doing laundry" a new twist.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Alibi Room

Of course, Mickey was proud of Ian for having a stable job that he loved. Of course, Mickey was proud of his boyfriend for working so hard and accomplishing his goals while also handling a mental illness. Of course, he was really fucking proud of him for not letting anyone -person or disorder- get into his way.

But fuck, having a boyfriend with a full time job who worked in shifts was fucking awful for Mickey! He himself would do his part for the family income by doing scams with his brothers and hanging around the alibi, having an eye on his whores and working part time as bartender with Kevin.

So, most evenings, he was out. When Ian wasn't working the way he did now, yet, they could spend the mornings together, then Ian would get him from the scams, they would go home and have some "sweet couple time" which here meant, hard fucking until the bed breaks. Ian would come home from his job as dancer late at night and Mickey would always wait for him to come home safely and then they would fall asleep cuddled up together.

But that was over now.  
Depending on which shift Ian was on, the mornings were either hectic with small pecks and short good bye kisses over morning coffee before the ginger stormed out of the door, or Mickey would spend them alone due to Ian sleeping the whole day after working the whole night.

Also, Mickey couldn't just stand around at his work place and watch him anymore. When Ian needed to leave for his night shift, Mickey usually was already at the Alibi and Ian came around for short kisses and talks before heading off to work. Mickey couldn't stay up until he came back, he tried.

When Ian worked during the day, he came into the alibi afterwards for drinks and talks and kisses. But Mickey always had to share him, because of course also Kevin, Vee and Ian's siblings, that hung out at the alibi, wanted to hear about his day.

Ian would sometimes leave before Mickey, promising to wait for him at home, but he was always already asleep when Mickey and Kev closed the bar and the Milkovich could finally head home. Or they left together and had sex with Ian falling asleep after the first round already.

So, Mickey most of the times had to get his pleasure from somewhere else - not another guy of course!  
But his toys were brought to use more often than ever before since they started fucking back when they were teenagers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey sat at the kitchen table, staring down at his coffee while Ian was walking around the kitchen quickly.

"So, I didn't got around laundry yesterday anymore, could you do it?" He stood in the middle of the room, balancing on one leg while trying to put his boots on.  
"Uh-huh"

Ian kept running around the living room looking for his jacket.  
"I'll be back in a few hours, but I'll take a little nap here before I go down to the alibi if that's okay"  
"Uh-huh"

Ian came back into the kitchen with his jacket, bag and shoes on, looking for his phone.  
"Babe did you see-"  
Mickey held his phone in his hand in his direction. Ian grinned And walked over to him.

Mickey quickly pulled the phone back, preventing his boyfriend from taking it.  
The Ginger grinned and leaned in for a kiss, knowing exactly what Mickey wanted. It only lasted a few seconds during which he managed to get his phone back.

"I need to go" he whispered and pecked his lips again before running through the house to the door, "Remember the laundry. Love ya, bye"  
And He was gone.

Mickey sighed deeply and took a sip from his coffee. He didn't like how quiet his house was without the Gallagher.

"There isn't even need to make the laundry, no jizzed on clothes, no cum stained sheets.", Mickey mumbled, "No fucking dick for a week."

Yeah, a week. Well, not quite... four days counting today in. Ian had sucked him off yesterday morning before leaving for work but that was about it.

It was a miracle to him, how they could live together, sleep in one bed, being together and close as often as possible and still managed to go a day without sex.

The obvious answer was Ian needing to get used to working eight hours a day and being tired as fuck all the time, all the pills he needed to take made him tired too.

So of course, he didn't have the energy he had with seventeen anymore when he fucked him three to five times a day.  
Or when they moved in together, which here meant, Ian starting to sleep in Mickeys house every night and bringing all his clothes bit by bit, and they fucked literally every single day at least once - not even counting in the many blow and hand jobs in between.

A few hours later after a thorough shower and another nap, he made a run to the alibi.

"Hey, Mickey" Kevin greeted him "You want a beer? I get you a beer."  
Mickey just nodded and sat down at the bar.  
"You look bad man, what's up with you?"

Mickey shrugged.  
"Something with you and Ian? Did you have a fight?"  
"No, god no. He doesn't even have enough time for me anymore to fight." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I'm not gonna whine around like a Bitch here, Kev!"  
"Okay, alright" he raised his hands, "Not forcing you buddy.... so how long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long since you had sex."

Mickey stared at him then scoffed and took a large gulp from his beer. Kevin just kept looking at him, knowingly.  
"Four days" he finally spit out.  
"Four days? Come on, that's nothing!"  
"Nothing? It's a new fucking record! Usually going without sex for four days means I'm in prison or getting married!", he whisper-yelled so the other guys in the bar wouldn't listen in.

Kevin nodded and dried a glass thoughtfully staring at Mickey's drink.  
"But I mean, you're Mickey and Ian. Wouldn't you usually just shove him up a wall and tell him to fuck you?"  
"What makes you think I'm the bottom?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Mick, come on, everybody knows."  
Mickey looked around the bar "That's not fucking true."  
"It is. We all heard you screaming it to your dad, back then"  
"That's fucking... three years ago, what the fuck?!"  
"And I caught you fucking more than once. I told you not to do that anymore behind the bar. That's why I'm not letting you close up the place anymore."

Mickey just shrugged and sipped on his beer, "As if you and your wife didn't fuck on the pool table. Same rights for everyone, man."  
"You fucked on the pool table too?"  
"On, over, under. Back then, when life was fun, and he wasn't part of the fucking working elite class yet. Fucking eight hours a day, who the fuck does that?"  
Kevin shrugged, "Normal people with normal jobs, I guess?"  
"Fucking bullshit", Mickey mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his rather depressing talk at the Alibi, he walked home again. By now the bar filled and he would rather not have everyone listen into his bitchy whining.

He dropped his jacket on the couch and looked around sighing.  
"Fucking laundry? When did I go from 'hot southside trash' to 'remember the laundry babe'?", he mumbled frustrated and started getting the dirty clothes from the ground in the living room, walking through his and Ian's room and the bathroom, even checked if any children's clothes still lay in Yev's room from the weekend. He eventually dropped all the stuff next to the washing machine.

He stared at the thing for a moment.  
"How the fuck does this shit work?", he tried to push some random buttons, but nothing happened, he just shrugged, "Well, I did half, the fucking ginger can do the rest."

He sighed and kicked the washing machine.  
The Milkovich walked back into the bed room and flopped down on the bed.  
He rolled around a bit, pulled Ian's pillow close to him and smelled it. It smelled like Ian, like sweaty Ian, what usually wouldn't be sexy, but right now, it reminded him of sweaty mid-sex Ian, on Ian fucking him in the hot Chicago summer.

Mickey looked up and spotted one of Ian's blue sweaters on the bed that he must've forgotten when he grabbed the laundry. He lay on his stomach and took the shirt in his hands, holding it out in front of him. Ian wore it yesterday.  
Mickey sniffed on the shirt - Ian. Definitely.  
It smelled nice, he missed Ian.

He stared at it for a moment and contemplated, if he really was _that_ desperate and sex deprived.  
"Fuck this", he mumbled, because yes, he was _that_ desperate. He quickly ripped his shirt from his body and put Ian's sweater on. It was way too big for him and he loved that.  
It felt warm and it reminded him of Ian cuddling him at night.

He let his hands roam over his body. Every part of Ian turned him on, no matter what. He quickly opened up his jeans and shoved his hand into his boxers, starting to jerk his dick.  
He pushed his pants down with his other hand until he was just in Ian's sweater. He kept jerking his dick until it was fully hard.

He moaned softly and blindly grabbed the lube from the bedside table and spread it over his fingers. He pulled his legs up and brought his fingers up to his hole.  
He moaned at the contact. He circled his hole with his fingers and pushed one in.

He started finger fucking himself, soon adding a second one.  
He moaned lowly and even whispered Ian's name a few times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came home from work. He didn't expect Mickey to be home, usually he was at the Alibi or out with his brothers around this time. Rarely, he would find him at Kev and V's place, spending time with Yevgeny.

He dropped his jacket on the couch and kicked his boots off his feet.  
He walked further through the living room into the kitchen and spotted the pile of dirty laundry next to the washing machine. He chuckled, of course the asshead wouldn't know how to fucking use the thing.

He suddenly heard a moan from their bedroom.  
He at first thought, he must've heard incorrectly, but then he heard it again.  
That was definitely Mickey moaning.

He snuck to their room; the door was only leaned on not fully closed. Ian tipped it open and spotted his boyfriend wearing one of his sweaters, fingerfucking himself while jerking himself off.  
Ian licked his bottom lip. His dick twitched in his pants at the sight, fuck, this scene in front of him looked hot as hell.

He unbuttoned his shirt quickly, pushed his pants down and stripped completely. He jerked his dick a few times watching Mickey until he was hard, and quietly opened the door and slipped into the room.  
Mickey hadn't notice him so far. He snuck over to the bed and crawled between his legs.

Mickey almost had a heart attack, he stared up at Ian who leaned over him, hands on either side of his head with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
"You're wearing my shirt", he whispered, "If that's your way of doing laundry, I quite like it."

The redhead kissed him playfully, leading to Mickey pulling his finger out and letting go of his dick, to pull him closer, run his hands through Ian's hair.  
Ian blindly grabbed the lube and coated his dick in it as fast as he could.

"You're so hot", he whispered when he broke the kiss and attacked his neck, "Fingerfucking yourself in my shirt? You just can't go a fucking day without me, huh?"  
"A day? It's been four fucking days, Gallagher", he moaned while Ian sucked a hickey onto his neck.  
"Coming home to this sight was worth it", he grinned and finally pushed his dick into him.

Mickey threw his head back into the pillow and moaned loudly.  
"That's better than just fingers huh?"  
"Yeah", he moaned out, "Less talking, more fucking, Firecrotch"

Ian chuckled, and sped up his thrusts, fucking into him faster and deeper, drawing louder moans and groans from his boyfriend.  
The Milkovich managed to get a hand between their bodies and jerk his dick while Ian pounded into him.  
"Ya, fuck, there!", Mickey whisper-yelled with a raspy voice.

Ian had one hand on Mickey's cheek moving up into his black hair, tugging on his hair the way he liked it, the other one groped his thigh, caressed his skin. He moved his hand up under his shirt, touching his pale, smooth skin and chest.

Mickey felt his long fingers grazing over his skin, he missed being touched by him, even if was just light touching, caressing his skin. He smelled his scent, stronger than just on the shirt, he heard his low moans and groans in his ear and felt him moving on top of him and inside of him quickly, but passionately.

Ian kissed his lips hungrily again, kissing down a trail over his cheek and neck to his collar bone, sucking hickeys along the way, as if he was trying to set a record.  
Mickey had one hand up in his hair, he dug his other fingers into Ian's shoulder.

"Coming", Mickey mumbled breathlessly.  
"Me too. Want me to come inside of you? Fill you up with my cum, huh? You want that?", Ian mumbled against his skin, trying to concentrate on not coming before his boyfriend, "Or on you all over your hot body and this shirt?"

Mickey moaned at his words, getting closer at the sound of his low sex-voice saying dirty things.  
"Fill me up", he groaned, "I want to feel you coming deep in me, make up for all the fucking time you weren't fucking me."  
Ian chuckled and kissed him again.

Mickey dug his nails into his shoulder and came in white spurts over his hand, gently biting Ian's bottom lip, pulling it in between his teeth playfully.  
Ian fucked quickly into him to get himself off, shooting his load far up Mickey's ass with a loud moan, having the Milkovich groan at the feeling.

Ian slowly pulled out of Mickey and flopped down on the bed next to him.  
The panted heavily, and Mickey wiped his hand off on Ian's shirt that he was still wearing, before rolling over to lie on the ginger's freckled shoulder.

"Babe, you're fucking amazing", Ian chuckled, "I'm gonna make you make the laundry more often from now on."  
"Had nothing to do with laundry, your lazy ass didn't fuck me for four days. Always sleeping and leaving early in the morning."  
"Sorry, to provide a stable pay check", Ian chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

Mickey moved up and leaned over him.  
"But you're always tired after work or drowning in stress over things you have to do before going to work or what-fuckin-ever."  
"You want more couple-time, huh?", he grinned up at him, "Lazy Saturday evenings in front of the TV, cuddled up together under a blanket?"  
"Sounds good to me, but don't forget the multiple orgasms throughout the day."

Ian smiled at him and ran his hand down his arm.  
"You look cute in my clothes. They're too big for you, it's adorable."  
"I'm not adorable."  
"You are, I adore you, so you're adorable. Especially in oversized sweaters, my little cutie."  
"Hey, that you're allowed to call me babe is already the fucking line, alright- "

Ian shut him up with a kiss.  
"I love you, babe", he whispered.  
"I love you too, Army.", he grinned, "How about a deal: You show me how the washing machine works, then we put a pair of shoes in there and you fuck me on the damn thing?"

Ian chuckled and nodded, "Give me a few minutes, okay?"  
Mickey smiled and kissed him gently.  
Mickey rested on his boyfriend's chest, drawing patters on his pale skin with his fingers.

"I think, we can actually make this", Ian whispered.  
"Make what?", Mickey looked up at him.  
"Being a normal couple, as far as normal goes for us. Living together, working legal jobs, chores, the kid, everything. We can pull this whole happy-normal-couple stuff of."

Mickey smiled, "Working legal jobs?"  
"At least one of us."  
Mickey chuckled.  
"I can't believe you don't know how to use a washing machine", Ian grinned and ran his hand through his har.

Mickey sat up and straddled his hips, looking down at him.  
"I'm not your fucking maid or your fucking wife, Gallagher. I'm your hot, shit-talking, bitch-slapping, cock-sucking piece of south side trash lover. I'm only doing laundry, if we made a good job at dirtying it up first."

Ian bit his bottom lip and put his hands on Mickey's hips, starting to move him a bit around, rubbing his ass against his dick.  
"Fuck, yes you are and you're insanely hot like this.", he pushed the shirt Mickey was still wearing up his body, "And you smeared cum over my favourite shirt."  
"Over the years, you made me come over pretty much all my clothes, at least once, stop whining." He rubbed his ass on Ian's dick himself, feeling him getting hard underneath him.

"Thought you wanted to fuck on the washing machine."  
"We will, but first I'm gonna ride you, got some time to make up for Gallagher."  
Ian moaned lowly when Mickey grabbed the lube and started spreading it over the red-head's dick.  
"Maybe we should go some days without sex more often, if this is what I get in return."  
"Don't you dare" Mickey chuckled and sunk down on Ian's dick until he sat on him.

"What will you do against it? Shove me on the bed at some point and ride me oblivious, make me fuck you until they can hear you at the Alibi? Because I'd be down for that."  
Mickey moaned lowly and started to slide up and down his dick, fucking himself on his boyfriend, who had his hands on his hips, looking up at the gorgeous sight.  
"Keep fucking talking", Mickey panted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon Mickey walked grinningly into the bar.  
"Yo Kev, gimme a beer."  
"Hey buddy, you look way better. Guess, someone got a good fuck last night?", he put the beer in front of him.  
"What makes you think you're the guy I tell about my sexlife? Are we little fifteen year old girls?"  
"No, but you're a show-off, who always brags about his boyfriends fucking-skills when he's drunk. Made me uncomfortable at first, I mean, I knew Ian since he was a kid, but now I'm jealous."

"Jealous that you're not the one who gets fucked by a damn god every day?"  
"No, I just wonder if V would ever brag about having sex with me like this."  
Mickey grinned and shrugged.

"However, nice hickeys, man. Got wild yesterday huh?"  
"I'm a big fan of doing the laundry now." Mickey just said and shrugged.  
"The hell does that mean?"  
Mickey looked around made him to come closer, so the others wouldn't hear too much.

"Did you ever fuck on a washing machine?"  
"No."  
"Do it. I'm serious."  
"I never thought, I'd get sex advise from a gay guy."  
Mickey shrugged, "You wanna know how many times we did it yesterday? So, you remember, why you should take sex-advise from me and Ian?"

"How many times?"  
Mickey shot him a shit-eating grin.  
"Eight rounds. I came ten times in total"  
"Eight? What the fuck?"  
"New personal record."  
"All on the washing machine?"

"No, of course not! We need to clean the whole house before Yevgeny comes over for the weekend... getting Ian in the mood to fuck me is my biggest skill. Next to breaking knee caps and pulling teeth out."  
Kevin stared at him with an open mouth.

"How aren't you like... completely sore everywhere?", Tommy suddenly barged into the conversation. Mickey stared at him shocked, he hadn't notice him listening in.  
"None of your goddamn business, bet your wife's glad if you can get it up once per week!"  
"I bet your ass hurts like a bad bitch, how can you even sit?"  
"I'm not a fucking pussy like you.", he rolled his eyes.

"And Ian managed to get up today morning and go to work?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Fucking tough army guy."  
"I made an Army roll play with Veronica once, that was hot.", Kev nodded, "What's your opinion on roll plays, Mick?"  
"And that's the part where I stop having this conversation.", he demonstratively sat a bar stool further away.

"Oh, come on, why can't two guys just normally talk about sex with their partners and exchange opinions and experiences? Because I don't think you're that much of a prude, Mick."  
"And everyone here already knows that you take it up the ass from the redhead.", Tommy said, "And that you're the wife in the relationship."  
"Hey! I'm not the fucking wife in the relationship! We're two dudes, that's pretty much what this is about, you prick. And if anything, Ian would be the fucking wife in the relationship with his obsession with talking about relationship stuff, so cut the crap!"

"Tommy, fuck off man", Kevin said to him and the man rolled his eyes and sat on the other end of the bar, "So, role play, you and Ian? Ever?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"When he used to be in ROTC and we were on the down low, we would often meet up after his training and he would fuck me in his uniform. Think, I somehow picked up a kink of that."  
"Military role play, huh? Hot. So, how you do it? He's the soldier and you're the enemy and he fucks you to get the answers out of you?"  
"No, is that what you and Veronica are doing?"  
Kevin nodded, "It gets pretty rough, it's cool. She's the dominant one most of the time. So, what are your roles?"

Mickey shrugged, "Most of the time, we're like in... Military academy or combat training and he's the officer and I don't like following orders... so he calls me into his office."  
Kevin chuckled, "Hot."  
Mickey nodded, "Can we now pretend, we never had this talk?"

"What that's all? No other role plays?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes again but had to grin, he never talked about what Ian and he did with anyone, but sharing and bragging with Kev was fun, "Police officer arrests me and needs to discipline me for talking back too much, that's fun, even though handcuffing isn't my favourite thing. I mean, it's kinda thrilling, but not being able to touch him... feels a bit weird. But, the most fun are those, where I'm the more dominant one."

"What, you top Ian?"  
Mickey shook his head, "Don't like topping. It's just not for me. But V can be the dominant one when you role play without shoving something into you, right?"  
Kevin shrugged, "Yeah. She does though, sometimes."  
Mickey grinned, "I'm a pimp, and he works for me, but bitches around that he doesn't want to fuck dudes, costing me a shitton of money. So, I show him how good it is to fuck guys."  
"That's good, that's really good! What about toys? You using toys?"

Mickey looked around the bar and leaned closer.  
"Sometimes he fucks me with a dildo while I suck his dick. And of course, there are the Ben Wa Beads."  
Kevin gasped, "You own Ben Wa Beads? We talked about getting some for ages, but never got to it. Are they worth it?"  
"Worth it?", Mickey raised his eyebrows, "You're denying yourself and your wife one of the biggest pleasures in life. Well, maybe just her, I don't think, you could ever fit them into your ass."  
"Now you're bragging about how good you are at taking big things up your ass?"  
Mickey shrugged "It's a talent and skill."  
Kevin grinned and shook his head, "You know what? You're the best boyfriend I could ever wish Ian to have."  
Mickey smiled and raised his drink to his words.  
"And now we're pretending this talk never happened!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came around to the alibi in the evening finding Kevin and Mickey talking chuckling drunkenly.  
"There he is! Ian, come over here!" Kevin laughed and Ian walked over to them, he gave Mickey a kiss, a short one, because Mickey actually didn't like doing this in front of the people in the Alibi Room.

The Gallagher sat down next to him and Mickey immediately placed his hand on his thigh.  
"What's up with the two of you? How drunk are you?" Ian chuckled, "There a reason I should know about?"  
"I love you, that's the reason", Mickey grinned and pecked his cheek, rubbing his thigh.  
"So, Ian!", Kevin's words were a little slurred and he had difficulties looking at him straight, "Is it true, is it true, that you fucked Mickey eight times yesterday? Eight in a row?"

Ian chuckled, "What? What the hell is up with the two of you?"  
"That's a very important question, it's about dignity and the safety of our country! Ian Gallagher, did you fuck Mickey Milkovich eight times yesterday in a row, making him come ten times in total?", he was loud, and had the attention of all the other drunk shitheads in the bar.

"I think it was eleven times!", he exclaimed, earning weirdly excited screams from around.  
Ian grinned and leaned to Mickey, "What is going on here? Did you talk about our sex?"  
"Just with Kev, actually. Had man-to-man talk about role play, it kinda blew up", he chuckled.

"How can you fuck someone eight times in one day?", Tommy asked with a glass of whiskey in his hand.  
"After coming from work!", Mickey exclaimed, "Don't forget that!"  
Ian laughed loudly, "Did you fucking brag about me fucking you?"  
"Yeah, you can bet every inch of your dick I fucking did! I'm the only one in this room who has the right to brag about anything!"  
"Hey!", Kev exclaimed.  
"Okay, okay, you too."

"So, Gallagher, eight?", Tommy repeated.  
Ian shrugged, "I think we had a small dinner between round five and six. But uhm, what should I say, fucking look at him, if he wants it, I can't fucking deny it!", he grinned, "My boyfriend's hotter than all of your wives combined! Kev, pour me a drink too"  
"On it!"  
"No, hey, no drinking on the pills, Army."  
"One beer, come on, why would only you be allowed to have all the fun?"  
"Okay, one beer! You're gonna be on the same level with us anyways!", he chuckled.

"I love that, with you, you know? How you take care of him and all that? Taking care of each other, you're amazing together."  
Ian grinned sweetly and leaned against his boyfriend.  
"Alright, Gallagher drink your fucking beer", Mickey chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

"So, what else of our sex life did you share with the whole southside?"  
"I only shared with Kev! Not my fault his voice fucking booms through the whole bar!"  
Both men laughed at that while Ian took large gulps from his beer.  
"But Ian, I have to ask you something else, really important!"

"What?"  
"Ben Wa Beads.", he said and looked at the Gallagher who raised his eyebrows and looked at Mickey, "Worth it?"  
Ian chuckled, "Depends, into who and where do you want to shove them. Because, if I think about Mickey's beads that we have at home, you would never be able to fit them into your ass. Taking dick is a skill man."  
"Ha, fucking told you!", Mickey exclaimed hyper and bounced on his stool, having Ian laugh at him lightly.

"Let's say, I want to use them on V"  
"Totally worth it."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah! I had my doubts about that at first, because, how would that be fun for me? But watching Mickey or sucking him off while using the beads is really hot! You should try!", he took a sip from his beer again, "But with V, not with Mickey, because Mickey's just mine!"

Mickey chuckled and they looked each other in the eyes, grinning.  
"Just yours huh?"  
"Just mine, I'm not gonna share you with anyone, ever!"  
Mickey laughed, "Possessive, Gallagher. I like it"

Ian had finished his beer and the alcohol was buzzing through his system way faster because of the medication.  
"Oh, you heard that? Sounds like Gallagher is going to make the Milkovich his wife!", Tommy laughed, "How is that working on queer weddings, who wears the dress and holds the flowers? Hey, maybe Frank will walk you to the Altar!"

"Fuck you Tommy, they'd both be the grooms, doing groom stuff! In suits!"  
Mickey grinned, "Ian looks really hot in suits!"  
"I don't know why the queers are so desperate to get married anyways! It's not that fucking great!", Tommy laughed and ordered another drink.

"You know what, why the fuck not?!", Ian exclaimed suddenly and got up from his bar stool.  
Mickey watched him confused.  
"Hey, excuse me! Can I have everybody's attention please?", Ian yelled and grinned, "You all see this man over there, my fucking gorgeous boyfriend? Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich? Yeah, good! Mickey", Mickey stared at him with raised eyebrows, surprised about the sudden fucking speech and usage of his full name, "Will you do me the honour and ruin the fucking sanctity of the church's beloved heterosexual marriage, by marrying me?"

The bar was dead silent except for a few gasps and Mickey stared at him widely, grinning.  
"Fucking hell, yeah!", he yelled, and Ian looked quite relieved, as if there would've been the chance Mickey would've said no!  
Ian came over to him again and Mickey pulled him in for a long, big, passionate kiss. The people around them laughed and erupted into noise of happiness and approval.

Mickey and Ian couldn't care less about the other people in the room. They were to caught up in their make out session. Mickey sat on the bar by now, Ian standing between his legs. Kevin just shook his head at the two, grinning and sent V and a few others a quick text.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not much later, Veronica, Lip and Fiona came into the Alibi.  
"Babe, what's wrong, what's going on? Your text said, 'cum quick! Important!'", Veronica walked behind the bar to him then spotted Ian and Mickey still making out hotly on the bar.  
"What's going on here?", Lip chuckled, and he and Fiona walked up to the couple.

"Hey, Bro!", Lip yelled to Ian, who only then noticed them and broke the kiss quickly, both boys wiped their mouths.  
"Guys! What are you doing here?", he grinned.  
"Why are you and Mickey making out on the bar in front of all of those people?", he chuckled confused.

"Oh, guess what! Mickey and I are gonna get married!", he exclaimed, and Mickey tipped his head back in a pure happiness laughter.  
"Fuck yes we are! Kev got us onion rings because we didn't had any real rings at hand, but we already ate them!"  
Ian laughed and pecked his cheek.

"Wait, are you for real?", Fiona asked, "Are you really gonna get married?"  
Ian and Mickey both nodded and Fiona squealed loudly and hugged both of them, V doing the same from behind the bar.  
"Congratulations, man, both of you!", Lip patted his brother's shoulder.  
"Thanks, will you be my best man?"  
"Would be offended if you asked someone else, of course!", he hugged him quickly.

"Hey, Army", Mickey gained Ian's attention back, he leaned in and whispered something in Ian's ear, having the ginger grin widely and bite his lip.  
"Well, we need to go, it was fun though", he quickly said, and Mickey hopped off the bar.  
"What, already? We just came!", Fiona complained.  
"You can stay, celebrate or whatever, we need to head home! By bye", and they quickly left the bar, of course Ian couldn't help himself but making a few obvious, sexual gestures to the others while walking out behind Mickey.


End file.
